Colombiaball
Hola amigos,soy Colombiaball y soy un pais muy berraco... Mi vida es genial...la vida es pa'vivirla... No soy drogadicto ni consumo licor��❌...Mi bebida es el cafe��✔ Y esta es mi informacion Republic of Colombiaball |nativename = : República de Colombiabola |founded = 1810 |image = Republica de colombia by kaliningradgeneral-dcc95gw.jpg |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Trying to stay out of trouble |language = Spanish |type = Latin-American |capital = Bogotaball |affiliation = OASball Pacific Allianceball UNASURball UNball |religion = Christianity |friends = Peruball USAball Brazilball Lebanonball Mexicoball Spainball NATOball Costa Ricaball Chileball, proud owner of Angelito Guinea-Bissauball |enemies = Nicaraguaball Indonesiaball Panamaball Ecuadorball BIG JERK!! Venezuelaball (OF SOON TO BE) NAME STEALER!! FARCball |likes = Dragonfruit, People who remove drugs, Technology, Emeralds, Money (he loves Money), Capitalism ("self-styled" Murica right-hand), Coffee, Sugar cane, Basketball, Soccer, Baseball,la bandeja paisa,el ajiaco y la chuleta valluna. |hates = Drugs, drug lords, drug cartels, rebels, Steve Harvey |intospace = No, but I have my own space agency |food = Arepas (THEY ARE MINE), Coffee,ajiaco...chuleta valluna...BANDEJA PAISA...me gusta el calor...aunque Bogotaball ...ES FRIA En cambio Tolimaball{es caliente} |status = I LOST TO THIS RACIEST DOUGHNUT! |reality = Republic of Colombia }} Colombiaball, officially the Republic of Colombiaball, is a countryball located in north-west South America. His clay borders Venezuelaball and Brazilball to the East, Ecuadorball and Peruball to the South, and Panamaball to the West. The country is divided into 32 departments, including the capital Bogotáball which acts as it's own separate department, giving him a total area of 440,831 square miles, making him the 25th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he has a population of 48.65 million inhabitants. Being a Spanish Speaking country in western South America already gives Colombia the advantage to join, OASball, Pacific Allianceball, and UNASURball, as well as being a UN member like almost any other country. He also maintains good relations with USAball with taking care of Venezuelaball, making him a Non-NATO ally. Colombia is often seen as that one kid in Latin America who always tries to be nice and develop, but always gets into conflicts, especially with his brother Venezuela. He is currently dealing with drug wars, skirmishes, and now a refugee crisis due to the large ammounts of Venezuelans fleeing the country. Despite all these problems, he still tries to move forward with developing and defense, which makes him both a middle and regional power in the Americas. Mi national day is July 20th Adios amigos y gracias por ver mi historia Relationships Friends * Peruball * Brazilball and * Mexicoball. * USAball - Gringo friend. We always fought drug lords together. He often has many brawls with South American socialist countries, such as Venezuelaball, Nicaraguaball, and Ecuadorball (even though Ecuador is not socialist). He always visits Chileball, and assets there. Often annoying Chileball. He hates Steve Harvey and Philippinesball (once) for the embarrassing mistake in Miss Universe 2015. As of January 30, 2017, Colombiaball became second runner up in Miss Universe to Franceball (and this time, there was no mistake!). And Colombiaball became runner up in Miss Universe to South Africaball (no mistakes here!) Personality Colombiaball usually is a very gentle neighbor, is the kind of neighbor that you never know if he is there or not, despite to having a huge army he never threats the others around him (even when the others are attempting to steal his own territory) He is quite cheerful and friendly with other countryballs. He likes to party and music. It is common to see him with red eyes due to his problems of drug addiction, but he constantly fights against this addiction.. He is a great friend of Mexico and Ecuador, besides being self-styled "right hand" of Murica, while a staunch opponent of Venezuela and Nicaragua (The latter for the theft of his sea at the hands of the court of Hague) when not shown on drugs, he is seen consuming caffeine (being the N.1 in export of this product). He is the largest producer of emeralds in the world. Relationships Friends * Brazilball- Cool friend. HUE is good. But I AM OF BEST COFFEE PRODUCER!!!!!! * Chileball - I LOVE WATCHING Angelito de Canal 13 on TV! HE'S SO CUTE! * Ecuadorball- Shy brother. * Guinea-Bissauball- He is how I get drugs into Europe. * Lebanonball- Helped him by letting Lebanese immigrants enter here! Best friend in the Middle East, by the way! * Netherlandsball- Drug buddy * Panamaball- Brother * Spainball- Mother * USAball- Helps me against drug lords Enemies *FARCball - Terrorists * Nicaraguaball- Evil Illuminati commie. * Venezuelaball- Evil Communist! AREPAS ARE MY INVENTION HUEVON! YOU ARE OF EAST COLOMBIA AND STOP SUPPORTING FARC TERRORISTAS1!!! USA WILL REMOVE YOU FOOLISH COMMIE BUTTHOLE!!!!!! Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball Cousin Gallery Artwork 5Q1AoVV.png DCkITRM.png Latino_eleven.png Colombiaball.PNG VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera_Mundi_new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png COFFEE.jpg Colombia.jpg Comics 1eJm41i.png Co - Mex.png 96ibNBp.png Oaxaca-Peru-Mexico-Chile-Colombia.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg C5HzqzP.jpg|He is share colors with many countries. 0Wb2NG6.png Latin culture.png 'fIcyCxy.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 82jVevX.png 5ePeOCz.png 8GCDmAq.png qPnP5J8.png S6ukqVN.png Jhh.png Colombia_2035.png Colombia_card.png FEGm8Pm.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png No More Drugs.gif The Party.png Portugal's Son.png Retired Colonizers.png Gib Gib Monies.png Chain Reactions.jpg Do Not Cross.png es:Colombiaball nah:Kolombiatapayoli nl:Colombiabal ru:Колумбия zh:哥伦比亚球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:Latin America Category:South America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Three lines Category:Anarchist Category:Christian Lovers Category:Multiethnic Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Drugs Category:Coffee Category:Pro Israel Category:Middle Power Category:Baseball Category:Football Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Angelito Supporters Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Drug Removers Category:Colombiaball Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Anti Venezuela